Which path shall I take?
by Elise Elliot
Summary: England has become a girl and is having... feelings for certain people. I am really bad at writing descriptions...
1. Chapter 1

The leaves rustled in the tree. Leaves of different shades fell gently onto the ground. The children playing, adults watching. England or known as Arthur Kirkland, smiled as he saw it all.  
It reminded him of the days when he was with America, known as Alfred . England hated the fact that they were countries and had to follow what the people wanted and felt. It separated them and left a scar on his heart. England soon reached the said American's place and pressed the doorbell which made a lovely, lively tone. The door slammed open, revealing an energetic America.

"Yo! Glad to see you!" America exclaimed loudly which made passers-by look at them. "Are you an idiot?! Don't shout!" England quietly yelled at him. "Come on in!" America pulled him into his house, slamming the door afterwards.

The home was quite empty, except boxes and boxes. Considering America just moved in, it was normal. A L-shaped sofa and one of the latest televisions were the only things there besides boxes. America brought Arthur further into the house, talking about what he had already packed and not. England didn't really pay much attention to him, especially when they passed the storage room. He was curious to know what he wanted to hide as boxes were obviously blocking the way.

"I need help with the unpacking of the- Dude?" America's eyes widened as he saw England entering the storage room.  
"You can't go in!" America ran in front of England before he managed to even touch a single box. "Why? Have something to hide?" England teased.  
"N-no. You just can't enter!" America replied back.  
"Why?"  
"Because… It's full of boxes and it isn't safe!" America hesitated for a moment before replying.| "Just go back to London first! I'll call you when I need help!"  
"You called me here to help you. So, I made time for you and flew over the ocean to come here. Now, you expect me to come back here again?! I have plans, you know?! But I wasted my time on you!" England snapped and stomped off.  
America looked at the departing England and looked away.

"Stupid America… Moron, imbecile, idiot America." England mumbled to himself as he walked along the streets. The environment was not making him smile anymore but instead made him feel more irritated and depressed. He was suddenly remembering the revolution of America and the days of happiness.  
England stopped walking and looked around. He was getting a bit dizzy. His hotel was just around the corner. He quickly walked there, trying not to pass out. Every time 4 July came and days where he felt depressed, he would get dizzy. Soon, he would have difficulties breathing and his eyesight turning all dark. England would be totally helpless. That's why no one ever saw England like that. England soon reached the hotel and ran into his room. He lied down on his bed, curled up into a ball and tried to breathe slowly.

Somehow, this time, the pain was not subsiding and his chest was hurting. His heart was beating fast too. "To hell with my plane. It's painful." England mumbled as he passed out…


	2. Chapter 2

Rays of light shone through the window which disturbed the sleeping England. England woke up, only to see his vision was blurry. His chest felt a little heavier and his body felt lighter. He sat up on his bed carefully as he felt something was wrong.

"Bloody hell… Why is my vision… all… Why does my chest have… What. The…" England touched his chest desperately.  
"NO. NO. NO. THIS IS NOT REAL." England quietly screamed to himself.

It was real. He had to accept it. It was all real.

"Eng- Arthur! Are you here?" England heard the doorbell ring and America's voice.  
"NO. NO. BLOODY ARS-" England thought as he hurriedly got up.  
"Oh god. Where do I hide… WHY CAN I ONLY BLOODY SEE THE OUTLINES OF THINGS?! At least, I'm not blind… BUT STILL!"  
"Arthur?"  
"Under the bed!" England crawled under the bed, hitting his head many times while doing that.

The door opened.

"Why did I forget to lock the door…" England watched America's feet move slowly to the bathroom and out.  
"Arthur!" Alfred called out again.  
Alfred's feet stopped in front of the bed.


End file.
